When Four Years Pass
by twirlgirl04
Summary: What happens when the gang graduates, and Brooke wants to tell one of them her feelings? Don't worry, plenty of T/V, and soon to come will be J/C. Trust me!**CHAP 9 HERE** Please read!
1. When you're holding me like this

And I return!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who ho!!!! Anyways, like always I am making this fic as I am writing it. There are some pre-prepared plans, but not very many. Only one more week of school, then Spring Break! And my birthday, yay!! But, I think you all should be expecting a lot of fics (not all In a Heartbeat) during break. Tiffanie is staying over here, and when you put us together, we can make a pretty damn good fic if you ask me. I put out a fic last weekend, and it was posted with a bunch of others at the time, so I don't think it was seen. It's called A Bump in the Rug, its pretty funny, so go read it, and if you already have, go and review it!!! Please? I only have 3!   
  
Anyways, this is a little different. It's a Hank and Brooke romance. It might take me a while to write, and I'm gonna try this chaptering thing for the first time. Hang in with me on this one; we'll see how it turns out.   
  
I don't own anything. Sorry, but it all belongs to Disney!!  
  
When Four Years Pass  
  
Brooke Linear was on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe that they all were graduating. Sure, Jamie still had one year, but Tyler, her dear sister Val, and Hank were all leaving. They were all going to the same college together, but the college was in California. They were going to be doctors together. She was so proud of them. Catie was leaving too. Off to an art school in Pennsylvania. She made it in so easily, once she started working harder in school. Brooke's freshman year was a blast, especially considering she got to spend one whole year with the group of seniors (and one Junior). But now, on the date of June 7, 2002, she could only hope the rivers of tears would wait until she got home. Seeing all of them standing up on that podium, getting loads of awards along with their diplomas was too hard for her…  
The part that was killing her most was realizing that the crush she had got on Hank the beginning of the year was going to have to stop. She hated liking people, because no matter what, it's almost impossible to stop liking them. Sure, she knew it would be hard for a senior and a freshman to be together, but she wished she had at least had a chance. She wanted to go out and do things with him. He was so great, so motivated, so smart, so………….perfect. She snapped back from her trance as a wild cheer exploded from the crowd, giving the teens a standing ovation. She slowly stood up, clapping as her eyes searched the gang of teenagers on the stage. On cue, they all threw their hats in the air and watched them slowly float to the ground. She surveyed the smiling faces, and finally found what she was looking for. She had to do something about the emotions. She walked to the right, escaping from the crowd of happy, videotaping parents. The graduates slowly started walking off the stage, hugging as if they had just saved the world. She observed her sister and five month boyfriend, Tyler, now kissing passionately as if they would never stop. ' I wish I had what they have', she thought to herself. Finally she found her destination and walked slowly to the tall, dark skinned graduate. He saw her almost immediately and ran over, babbling over and over on how happy and excited he was to be done with high school. She smiled and nodded, pretending she was listening, but inside her emotions were running wild. All she wanted to do was run into his arms and stay there forever.   
That split second she decided that before he went away for college, she would tell him how she felt. She wasn't expecting anything back, but was wishing they could grow closer as friends until he was gone for four years. She snapped back from yet another daydream to Hank shaking her, as if waking her up from a years long rest. She stared into his sparkling eyes and smiled. He smiled back.  
After what seemed like twenty minutes of staring, but was really only ten seconds, Brooke felt herself start to speak. She heard the words come out of her mouth. She tried frantically o make them stop, but no matter what she did the words kept pouring out of her mouth.  
"Can I talk to you for a second Hank?" She asked. Finally she got control of her voice, but it was too late.  
"Sure, anything you need." He replied. Without knowing what she was doing she pulled him over to a nearby tree. The tree was so full of leaves, she wished she could jump up in there and never come down, but for some odd reason her legs kept moving, pulling him along. 'I'm possessed by my own body', she thought. When she got to the tall tree, she stopped and pulled Hank near her, giving him a long, meaningful hug.  
Finally she pulled away and allowed him to speak.  
"What was that for?" He asked, looking at her with a questioning look.  
"I'm going to tell you something, and all I ask is that you listen to me. You don't have to say anything back, just listen. After I'm done, don't look at me differently just because you know one more thing about me." She blabbed  
"Ok." Hank replied slowly, as if he were still processing the words through his brain. He allowed the ending sound of his voice to go up, as if he were asking a question.  
" Well, this past year, I have grown quite close to you." She started. She looked at him as he nodded in agreement, "and, I can't help but feel now that there is more between me and you than anybody else would think. Hank, since the beginning of this year, I have begun to feel feelings for you. Not just feelings that a normal old girl feels for a normal old guy, but feelings that I like you. I can't help but think that if anything were to happen to us, as in a relationship, I would be nothing but happy. Hank, I like you." She paused, looking as the expression on his face went to the thinking look to the realization look. He stared blankly at her, thinking of what he should do next.  
Without thinking about it, he slowly turned around and ran away. Brooke stared as his graduation gown blew in the wind from his speed. Tears started streaming from her eyes. All the power from her body escaped and she collapsed on the ground, allowing the tears to wet her blouse. What was going to happen now?  
  
  
  
Sorry everybody, but I have to stop there. I hope you liked it, and I have every intention of continuing. Maybe tonight, but definitely not tomorrow. I have a baton competition, wish me luck!!!  
Please review, I beg of you. I really want to know what you guys think of it. I know it's short, but I wanted to write something, I was just itching to write!!!!!!  



	2. I'm carelessley lost in your touch

Hey! I want to thank all of you that reviewed!! Oh, and a special note to Maureen: I really try to do paragraphs, and they are like that when I type them up, but when I post them on ffn.net, they turn out all stuck together. I'm gonna try and leave a bunch of spaces in this one, and hope it works. Thanks for mentioning it though, I appreciate that!  
Anyways, Here we go! I hope you all enjoy, I was going for something a little different  
  
I had a little trouble with the chaptering thing, so I'm gonna post them seperately until I figure it all out. If anybody has an easier way to do it (I've tried all those instructions, I just don't get it!!) please tell me!  
  
Oh yeah---ME OWN NOTHING!!!!!!  
  
  
When Four Years Pass, Part II  
  
Three years and nine months later  
  
Brooke Linear ran to the station, trying not to be hit by the large, falling raindrops. She reached the door and flung it open, ready to start another shift. She had been coming to this station for almost six years, practically everyday. She was determined to follow in her sister's, Val's, steps. Val was in college at the time, med school to be exact. Brooke was well on her way too, for just this morning she received the acceptance letter to CU: the same college Val went to.  
  
Brooke turned the corner and ran into her colleague Nick. He smiled at the girl, and she smiled back. They had been friends for what seemed like forever. He explained he was going to do inventory, and left as she nodded. Brooke started whistling as she walked into the lounge. She fell onto the couch, letting her long, blonde hair fall onto her shoulders. She turned her head to look at the brunette. Nick's four-year girlfriend, Amanda, smiled back.  
  
"Hey there Brookie." Amanda started.  
  
"Hi Amanda. Any interesting calls since you've been here?" Brooke asked  
  
"Nope. Same old same old. Your sister called though. Her, Tyler, and Jamie are coming down today. They wanted you to know ahead of time."  
  
"OK. What time are they coming?" Brooke questioned.  
  
"Around noon. They're going to pick up some Chinese on the way."  
  
"Oh yay, Chinese." The blonde said sarcastically and smiled. They started to laugh, remembering the time their friends brought three-hour cold take out. Their laughing was caught off within 5 seconds to a loud siren, alarming the group and taking them away to yet another call.  
  
  
2 hours later  
  
  
Brooke stumbled in the parking lot with Nick and Amanda, ready to get off her feet. She saw the silver car and checked her watch. Startled it was already noon; she mentally checked her belly to see how hungry she was. Her stomach started to growl, telling her that there better be food in there within an hour.  
  
The three ran into the common room, ready to eat. To their surprise, they looked around to see no food, only Val sitting on Tyler's lap, kissing his neck every once and a while, and while in between playing with his short, blonde hair. Brooke looked at Nick with a funny look, and continued to walk in. She cleared her throat as if to interrupt. The two lovebirds immediately stopped and looked up, separating as fast as if they were two magnets with the same charge. They smiled and laughed, acting as if they hadn't been doing anything. Brooke shook her head and scooted over to the counter, dropping her tall, slender body onto a chair.   
  
Val broke the silence with a smile on her face and a hint of happiness in her voice.   
  
"The other night, when Tyler and I were out for dinner for our five year anniversary, we started talking," she paused, looking over at Tyler and smiled her million dollar teeth, "and, we decided that it was time to make some bigger………commitments. Before I knew what was going on, Tyler dropped on his knee and gave me this." She stuck out her left hand and exposed the small rock on her ring finger. A small diamond was on a band of gold, and engraved was Val and Tyler Forever. Brooke and Amanda squealed, and, as if on cue, and ran to hug Val. Nick walked over to Tyler and shook is hand, proud and happy for the soon to be husband. After what seemed like ten minutes of clinging to her sister, she ran over to her future brother-in-law, hugging him like she did at his high school reunion.  
  
'High School Reunion', she thought mentally. Her smile automatically turned to a frown, and she pulled away from Tyler only to run into the garage, pushing the now seen Jamie to the side.   
  
Brooke reached up to wipe away the tears on her face for the seventh time. No matter how much she tried, she would never forget that dreadful day when Hank walked away from her.  
  
"Why did you do it? I poured my heart out to you, and you could do nothing but walk away." She stopped, reaching up to gather more tears on the tissue.  
  
"Because I didn't know what to do or say." A deep, dark voice said from outside the ambulance. Brooke froze and looked out the window, only to reveal a tall, dark man.  
  
"Hi Brooke." Hank introduced.  
  
  
  
Did ya all like it? I know I promised to write a bunch over spring break, but it all went by so quick. I'll try to write as soon as possible, but I'm not going to promise anything.  
  
I hope u liked it, please review!!  
  
  



	3. I'm completely defensless

Thanks to everybody for the offers of help! I am such a dork when it comes to computers, and that chaptering thing left me confused as heck!! SPECIAL THANKS TO SCARLET 182, WHO TOOK TIME TO SEND ME AN E MAIL, EXPLAINING IT ALL!!! YOU ROCK, LUV YA!!! ::MWAH:: Anyways, Thanks to everybody for all the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you all like! I'm getting into writing more, and I have somewhat of a new idea for a story. I'm gonna try starting that sometime this week. K- here goes!  
  
I don't own a thing. If I did, Shawn would be mine! And his twin Aaron would be Megs. Luv ya tons babe!  
  
When Four Years Pass Part 3  
  
  
Brooke just stood there, staring at the stranger. She was clueless as to what to say, what to do. A sharp pain stung her chest. She realized it was not only the fierce beating of her heart, but the fact she had not breathed in what seemed like five minutes. She gulped in the air around her, thus allowing her to speak.  
  
"You came back." Was all she got out, before Hank engulfed her in a tight hug. The pair stayed there for quite awhile. Listening to the heartbeat of the other. Keeping themselves alive by the strength of the person they hadn't seen in four years. After quite a while of holding on, the two released their grasps, and turned to face each other.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Brooke choked. Her amazed face lightened up and was stung with piercing fear at the same time when he replied.  
  
"Tyler and Val told me they were coming down to see you guys. I haven't been able to stop thinking about what happened between us four years ago. Now isn't the best time, but can I talk to you in a more…private place later on? Maybe I can come over to your house after your shift and discuss all this with you." Hank took a deep breath of air, realizing he had gotten all that out with one gasp of oxygen.  
  
Brooke stared, processing what Hank had just said. "Sure, I get off at seven. Then you can come over to my house. Val and Tyler will be there too, but they'll be staying in her old room, so it won't be too crowded. If you want, my mom can make dinner, and we can have the rest of the evening to ourselves."  
  
Hank smiled and nodded. "Sounds great."   
  
  
At Brooke's house that night  
  
"Thank you for the dinner, Mrs. Linear, it was wonderful." Thanked Hank, looking over at the google-eyed Tyler and Val. 'How sickening,' he thought to himself, and looked over to Brooke, who was shifting around uncomfortably in her chair. 'And embarrassing', he added to himself.  
  
Hank helped the hosts clean up the dinner and started walking towards Brooke's room. He took a deep breath, reached up to the door, and started to knock. He heard faint footsteps become loud, and stop as she opened the door. She smiled, and, dressed in pajama pants and a T-shirt invited him in, allowing him to sit down on the bed. He gratefully accepted. Brooke took a seat next to him, making him feel even more uncomfortable.  
  
"Like I said earlier, I haven't been able to think about anything but what you told me my graduation day." Hank started. "After a while though, I decided I needed to begin living my life."  
  
Brooke's warm, inviting look started to disappear.  
  
"About two years ago, I had a long talk with Tyl… one of my friends. A new girl at the college and I had been getting really close. After that talk with my friend, I decided that hurting over you, who was five hundred miles away, was just going to be eating at me more and more, till my heart was gone."  
  
Tears started developing in Brooke's eyes.  
  
"About a year and a half ago, I started dating Rachel Mahal. We get along pretty well. And.." Hank stopped, seeing the waterfalls streaming down Brooke's face, catching in her sweatshirt. He reached up and wiped them away with his baby soft hands.   
  
"You gave up on me. How could you Hank, how could you?" Knowing she was not acting like herself at all, she took deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. 'This isn't you Brooke, you're strong. You never break down'. However, thinking about this made her break down more. She jumped off the bed, turned the doorhandle, and ran out of the room. Hank didn't move, just stared at the wall and thought hardly about what he had just done.  
  
  
  
Sorry to leave it at such a cliffhanger, but I want to keep the readers coming in!!!   
  
One more thing. As you may have heard, they are canceling the show!!! My friend and I (Megs, luv ya!!!) were quite furious, so we wrote e-mails to Disney, telling them what a mistake they were making. Today, Megyn got an e mail back, telling her they were sending the message to the main programmer, and taking the letter into consideration. If you don't want this show to go, I strongly suggest you go and mail them. PLEASE do it!!!! I along with a lot of others want this show to stay! Thanks Megs, you are awesome!  
  
Please review, the next part should be up sometime this week!  
  



	4. Baby it's almost too much

Hey! I want to thank everybody that's reviewed so far, you're awesome! I really had no clue what to write, but now it's just coming along perfectly! Thanks for everybody's suggestions and stuff, you're great!  
  
One more reminder to go and "complain" to Disney before they cancel our show! Like I said before if enough people do it, it just might work!  
  
I don't own a thing, except his girlfriend chick, so please don't sue me.  
  
When Four Years Pass pt. 4  
  
Hank Beechum rose up on the elevator, ready to sleep in his own bed. He had left early from the Linear's, having to get out after what he did to Brooke. The familiar "ding" broke him from his trance, and he started to walk down the long hall of dorms to his "home sweet home".  
  
As he turned the key in the lock, he found to his confusion that the door was unlocked and partly open. Now he was curious, and a little scared. He grabbed the umbrella next to the door and prepared for the worse. He tightened his grip on the umbrella as he heard a sudden scream. He looked up to the door of the bedroom to see Rachel, his girlfriend, in the doorway in his robe.  
  
"Hank, what are you doing home so soon?" she asked, sounding scared.  
  
Hank, who now was relieved it was only his girlfriend in his apartment, started to talk, not wanting to reveal what had happened while he was at the Linear's home.  
  
"I thought I would come home early, maybe we can go out and.." Hank was cut off. A dark voice was asking a question.  
  
"Whose at the door baby?" A dark, tall, and very buff man came out of Hank's room, dressed in only his boxers. Immediately the man's face fell as Hank started to run towards the man, as angry as he would ever be. Rachel tried to stop Hank from hurting her other lover, but failed as Hank rammed into the closed door. After three tries, the door broke and Hank ran in, ready to make some pain, but was caught off- line as a slight breeze from the open window hit him. The man had escaped beyond his being able to help it.   
  
"Hank what are you doing?" Rachel asked, scared half to death. He turned around yelling as tears came running down his face.   
  
"Get out." He said simply  
  
"But Hank I…" Rachel stated  
  
"OUT." He screamed.   
  
Rachel ran out as quickly as she could, taking nothing but her dress as she ran out the door. Hank sat down, trying to stop the tears running down his face. He had just kicked his girlfriend out of his life forever. It hurt for him to think that seven hours before he had hurt the girl of his life, his Brooke. Before he had had two girls in his life. Within seven hours, it had gone down to zero.  
  
He wiped the tears off his face as the phone rang. He ran to pick it up, hoping it was somebody that could cheer him up. He picked up the phone and asked the usual "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Hank!" exclaimed a very awake Tyler. "I know this isn't the best time to call you, considering you just got home, but I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Ok." Said a weak Hank  
  
"Will you be my Best man for the wedding?"  
  
"Sure!" Hank was in a much better mood by now. "When is the big day?"  
  
"August 31."  
  
"Great! I'll put it on my calendar." Hank paused, contemplating if he should ask the next question or not. "Who's Val's Maid of Honor?" He sucked his breath in, prepared for the answer.  
  
"Oh she didn't tell you? Brooke is."  
  
Hank sucked his air in, knowing it was going to be a very long wedding.  
  
  
  
Sorry to cut it off there!!!! I know it is very short, but i promise it will be worth it! Thanks to everybody for hanging on. Please review!!! I will love you forever!!!!!  



	5. I'm helplessly

Hey everybody! I just wanna thank (yes, again) EVERYBODY for reviewing, I love getting reviews, it lightens up my day cuz life sorta sucks now (Thanks Megs for the inspirational review!!! If only those two could see me now). Anyways, There's not much to say, so on with the show!  
  
Oh, I know Val isn't really herself in this chapter, actually probably none of them are, but that's ok, that's why it's a fanfic, right?  
  
One more thing. Again I will remind you to go to www.disney.com and send them an e-mail (click on the thing at the bottom that says CONTACT US) Please, Wouldn't it be awesome if we could stop them from canceling the show??!?!?  
  
As always, I don't own anything whatsoever!   
  
When Four Years Pass part 5  
  
Hank knocked on the door, ready to see an energetic Tyler answering, but instead saw a calm, content Val. She smiled, and invited him into the dorm that her and Tyler shared. Hank sat down on the blue, leather chair and watched Val sit herself down on Tyler's lap on the matching blue, leather couch. He mourned over his lost girlfriend for a few second, but then remembered why she wasn't the love of his life anymore. He would do almost whatever it took to get back at that man.  
  
"We were thinking the traditional black and white." Tyler started the ever-so-loved wedding planning conversation.  
  
"Come on, that's no fun!!! It's too original! Purple tuxes and a pink dress for me." Val argued.  
  
Hank scrunched his nose and lowered his eyebrows, as if to hint he hated it! Tyler caught the expression, and nodded his head in agreement towards Hank. "Why don't you just do black and white?" Hank tried his best to save Tyler…and HIM, from wearing those purple tuxes.  
  
"That does seem to be the majority vote," Val thought out-loud, "Catie, Jamie, Brooke, Amanda, Nick.."  
  
"HANK." Tyler made sure Val kept her list up high.  
  
"Yes, and Hank." She looked away, as if in a trance. "Ok, Black and white it is. But I want a frilly dress."  
  
"Frilly dress is perfectly fine with me." Tyler said, happy enough he got his colors.  
  
"So Val, who are the bridesmaids?" Hank asked, already knowing who the Maid of Honor was.  
  
"Catie, Amanda (whom she had grown quite close to the past years), and Heather." Val said, and Tyler mouthed behind her, showing she said it a lot.  
  
"HEATHER??" Hank yelled, definatley not expecting that as an answer. He looked to Tyler, amazed. "Wasn't she the one who pried Tyler out of your fingers at the homecoming dance, and the one who sabotaged your first date so Tyler would be hers? And that one time…"  
  
"Yes, that Heather. She's really not that bad, and she better not try anything at the wedding, considering her and "Lean Dean" got married last year, and now have a baby boy!" Val completed.  
  
"Wow. Ok then, suit yourself, it's your wedding."  
  
"Oh, and why isn't Catie your Maid of Honor. Why is Brooke." Hank asked cautiously, making sure he wouldn't set off anything inside of him. His heart, for instance  
  
"Well, I don't know if you'll remember, but Catie never really inspired or was happy for my relationship with Tyler. She always said it was too perfect, having two blonde haired, blue-eyed jocks together. Brooke was always there for me to go to and….ramble on and on about how much I wanted to be with such a hot stud." Her words slowed down near the end, realizing the extraordinary man she was talking about was under her. She was sitting on the man she was going on and on about.  
  
Tyler scuffled a laugh, and then reached up to put a kiss on the cheek of his beloved. Hank made a small smirk, making Val's uncomfortable predicament more relaxing. About half a minute of silence went by, until Hank broke the wall of quietness.  
  
"So Tyler, you didn't tell me who the ushers are. You were in quite a hurry when I talked on the phone."   
  
"Oh yeah. Well, as you know, you are the best man. I decided that Jamie, Nick, and Alex would be the ushers."  
  
Hank had yet another surprised look on his face. "Alex?? Next to William he was the one you were always complaining about and stressing over!!!"  
  
"Yeah, but if it weren't for him Val and I may have never got together."  
  
Hank shot out yet another confused look to Tyler.  
  
"You know the whole penny thing?" Hank nodded, sick of hearing of it after Val and Tyler got together, "well, she wouldn't have gotten it if we weren't EMTs." Hank nodded and scrunched his eyebrows, waiting for the rest of the explanation, " Alex was the one who inspired and kept us being EMTs."  
  
"Ok, if you say so buddy, it's your wedding." Hank teased. Tyler pulled the pillow out from under him, cautiously took his bride to be off his lap, and ran to Hank, hitting him playfully with the pillow. Hank got back at him, and later on Val joined in. The three stayed there, throwing pillows at each other, as it grew dark. A knock on the door broke the fun about half an hour later. Hank got up, not knowing or worrying about who was on the other side of the thin piece of wood. He opened the door to a tall, blonde haired, blue-eyed girl.  
  
"Brooke." Hank greeted.  
  
"Hello Hank." Brooke said coldly. Tyler and Val looked over, their smiles turning into frowns after seeing the pair push each other further and further out of their lives, almost as if they were both positively charged magnets.  
  
Tyler and Val looked at each other quickly and ran to save the pair. Val invited Brooke warmly into a hug, and Tyler took Hank to the kitchen, wondering if he wanted anything to eat. Hank refused politely, for he had nothing but Brooke on his mind. His hunger was for Brooke, her love, and forgiveness, not for any normal food.  
  
You can imagine that at this point Hank was terrified of the wedding, and all the planning hey had left to do together. He was going to have to get through it though, the last thing he wanted to do was to ruin Val and Tyler's wedding. He pushed his way back in to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Val, greeting her and Brooke briefly. Tyler came out shortly after; giving the look that said "Please don't ruin this for me" to Hank.  
  
The four sat there, very uncomfortable of the hate in the air. The planning went on however, but who knew what would end up happening in the end?  
  
  
Again, I know it's short, but I'm trying to fit all the pieces of thought in my mind together! Please review and tell me what ya think. I'll do my best to have the next part longer.  
  



	6. Hopelessly

Hey there! I want to thank everybody for reviewing! I am really enjoying writing this. I wanted to write earlier this week, but the fricken music festival at our school kept me grumpy and tired. Smiles to Megs, who was there all week. (Ppst: good luck bringing up homework, call me if you need help). Anyways, I hope you all like this part. Oh, did you know that Shawn Ashmore's twin brother was on the Famous Jett Jackson the other day. It was so funny!!!! Yeah, just thought you'd like to know…  
  
Grr… Don't own anything. Unfortunately.  
  
When Four Years Pass Part 6.  
  
  
Hank looked at the clock. It read 3:00 AM. Looking back at the ceiling he decided he was never going to fall asleep, so he might as well get up and work on his Psychology that was due two days later. 'Who could work on homework, when you can't get that one person off your mind?' He let out a complaining groan and hit his head on the table, thinking of no other but Brooke. 'My Brooke.' He thought, bringing a smile to his face, but quickly forgot as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
Brooke looked at the clock. 3:30 AM. She sighed and threw the covers off of her. She had nothing to work on, and knew sleep would never knock on her door. The tall blonde walked into the kitchen of her parent's home, trying not to wake Tyler and Val who were cuddled in the bedroom next to her. She smiled and proceeded into the kitchen, quickly making a cup of tea and sitting down at the table, looking at yesterday's paper. She flipped to the Life section and saw the pictures of all the happy, new married couples. She smiled and quickly flipped the smile to a frown, remembering the distance between her and Hank. She dropped her head to the table, thinking of one person, and one person only. Hank. She smiled again and slowly drifted off to sleep, keeping the smile glued to her face.  
  
  
Hank woke up with a start. A loud sound was piercing his ears, waking him up completely. He looked around and saw the pair of construction workers outside his 5-story window. He stared in confusion, which is until he saw the level holding them up. He waved stupidly and smiled as they looked at each other and laughed, for their plan had worked.   
Coming into the real world, Hank looked at the clock, grabbed his books, and ran out of the dorm room on his way to his Chemistry H class, hoping his teacher would accept his lateness. 'at least it's Friday' he thought to himself.  
  
  
Brooke woke up to Tyler's deep voice, telling her that if she wanted to go to school she better hurry. She stood up and ran into her room, getting dressed in record time. She then ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair quickly. Finally she ran into the kitchen, grabbed a pre-made pop tart, thanked Tyler for waking her up, and ran out the door.  
Tyler stood there amazed that a girl could get dressed in such quick time. He turned around but stopped quickly, looking out at her yelling.  
  
"Brooke, It might be a good idea if you wore shoes to school!" Tyler exclaimed.  
  
Brooke looked down to her bare feet, dropped her backpack, and ran back into the house. She grabbed a pair of sandals, pulling them over her feet quickly, all while murmuring "Thank goodness it's Friday".  
  
WHAM! Tyler looked at Brooke lying on the floor, who was still pulling a sandal over her left foot. She looked up sheepishly and smiled. Tyler could sense she didn't fall while putting her shoes on very often.  
  
"I did that once." Tyler said as she walked out the door. He smiled as she climbed in the car and quickly drove away. "You know you're the future brother in law of a person when they don't even turn red after falling on the ground from a shoe." He shook his head and walked away, preparing for the grouchy Val he would see after waking her up.  
  
  
"Hello?" Hank said, picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey, it's Tyler. I was wondering if you wanted to go into town with me and Val, ya know, to look for a cake, tuxes, dresses, all that stuff."  
  
"Yeah. When?" Hank asked, looking forward to the shopping for the wedding.  
  
"Tomorrow, since it's Saturday. We were thinking of going down town and walking around. Basically it's for fun, but we can say it's wedding shopping." Tyler answered.  
  
Hank breathed a sigh of relief. For once his conversation with Tyler hadn't brung up Brooke…. Yet.  
  
"Yeah. So I'll be at Val's house at 9:30, sharp. You know me, I'm never late."  
  
Tyler let out a chuckle and replied quickly. "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow, 9:30 sharp."  
  
"Bye." Hank closed.  
  
"Later." Tyler replied. He hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen where Val was preparing lunch.  
  
  
The next morning  
  
Hank pulled his silver Toyota into the small driveway, came to a stop, and got out ready for a long day of the dreaded shopping. He walked to the other side of the truck, opened the door, and allowed the prepared and perky Val into the back seat. A few seconds later Tyler came out, looking half awake after being up early enough to see the sandal disaster the day before. Tyler sat himself in the passenger seat as Hank shut the door.  
  
"Wait." A familiar voice said from behind him. Hank turned around to see a very sour looking Brooke, holding a black bag on one shoulder, and a small purse in the other.   
  
"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Asked a very surprised Hank.  
  
"Didn't Val and Tyler tell you? I'm going shopping with you all!"   
  
Hank looked into the truck with a mad look towards the embarrassed and uncomfortable blondes. This was going to be a long day.  
  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked. I'm tired, grumpy, and crying for my bed. Good night!!!!!!!! Review please I love reviews!  



	7. Recklessly

Le sigh! I'm back! I know it's been a while. I've just been busy. I'm a bee! Busy like a bee! Haha…Anyways! I hope you all like this chapter. I have it all in my head, but the problem is getting it on the computer and posting it.   
  
Don't own a thing.   
  
When Four Years Pass part 7  
  
Hank slammed the door out of anger. Brooke had been acting like such a brat around him, and Val and Tyler were too lovey dovey to notice. He pulled the door handle up; to make sure the door was locked. After ensuring the truck was safely secured, he turned and made his way to the other side of the street; destination: Sam's specialty cakes.  
  
"Tyler, look at this! Wouldn't it be great to have this at our reception?" Val gaped, looking at a big, beautiful cake. In the small form of a castle, the cake perfectly represented the castle the two were to be wed in. The five big blocks of cake were to be rooms. The sugar cubes, evenly separated on the edge of the top on each block of cake, represented the roofs of the castle. Small windows and doors were laced on, and on the outside were two small plastic trees, next to a river of blue frosting.  
  
"Wow. Val, it's beautiful." Tyler said with hopeful eyes, and after about five minutes of staring in amazement reached his hand forward to look at the price. He turned toward his hopeful bride, ready to break the bad news, "But I'm afraid it's a little out of our budget."  
  
"Oh come on Tyler you guys have a 600 dollar budget for the cake. I'm sure you can get th…." Hank stopped quickly, seeing the price tag on the cake.  
  
"Twelve hundred dollars? Who the heck has the time to make a cake worth TWELVE HUNDRED DOLLARS??" Tyler asked, raising his voice as he finished the sentence.  
  
"Honey calm down. Now, we haven't even walked into the store yet. I'm sure there's more stuff we'll like." Val said with a frown, also disappointed that the cake was so much. She had to keep up a good attitude though. The day wasn't worth ruining over a cake.  
  
"If you guys really like this," Brooke started slowly, " I can lend you the extra money. You can pay me back after you get back on your feet."  
  
"Ah, Brooke, that's so sweet!" Val stated. Her hopeful smile slowly turned into a frown, "But do you have the money?"   
  
"Well," Hank stepped in, "I can pay if Brooke doesn't have enough."  
  
"Who said I didn't have enough, Hank? Just because you're a surgeon you think you have all the authority and money in the world." Brooke asked, obviously very irritated. "I CAN pay. You know it's not like I'm broke!"  
  
"No really, I can…" Hank argued, but got caught off guard again."  
  
"I offered. I'll do it. OK?" Brooke yelled, definitely not acting like herself. She glared at Hank with piercing eyes, setting his heart on fire.  
  
"You guys! You're worse than a married couple!" Tyler raised his voice. "Quit it. If you guys really want to help us, you can split it. Deal?"  
  
"Fine." The angry due said simultaneously.  
  
"Good. In the meantime you two better get your act together. Tyler and I are not going to put up with this attitude from you." Val added.  
  
"Sorry," said Brooke, in an apology directed to Val. She turned around on her heel and swiftly walked toward the car, not happy at all. Hank shook his head as Tyler and Val followed her. Taking a deep breath of air he walked after them and got into the car, taking a mental note. 'Be careful not to tick Brooke off'.  
  
A couple hours and 5 stores later.  
  
"Val, that dress is beautiful." A speechless Brooke complimented, looking at the long, white gown. White silk with small diamonds wrapped around her upper body. Connected to that was a poofy (as she wanted), white skirt, made out of more silk. A long "tail" to the dress followed Val as if it were a new puppy. At the small of her back was an elegant, but not too girly, white, silk rose. On top of her smooth, blonde hair was a small diamond crown. Showering out of that was white netting, draping over her beautiful face and the back of her head. After admiring herself in the mirror, she turned around, looking for Tyler.  
  
You could put your watch on it. Tyler turned the corner as soon as her eyes started to search. Dressed in a very formal tux, made for the wedding of a lifetime, Tyler looked to his bride, smiling the million-dollar smile of his. He floated over to the white angel, lifted the veil, and kissed his beautiful bride on the forehead.  
  
"You are more beautiful than you will ever know." Tyler said, still smiling.  
  
"You aren't too bad yourself," Val offered. They shared a quick kiss on the lips and turned toward the mirror, admiring themselves.  
  
Brooke looked to Hank with tearful eyes. "Is this what you're afraid of? Of commitment? Or are you just afraid of being happy?" She tall blonde got up and ran quickly to the back of the shop, her baby blue gown floating behind her.  
  
Hank watched her go with sad eyes. Turning his eyes back to the engaged, happy couple, he quickly made up his mind. Hank flew out of the chair, going to catch Brooke.  
  
"Brooke, wait." He yelled, running into the flower room.  
  
"What do you want?" Brooke asked, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Hank chose his words carefully in his mind and began to speak. "Would apologizing be a good start?"  
  
Brooke took her time to think. "It might be." She said, the light slowly coming back into her eyes.  
  
Hank took a deep breath and began to speak the words he had wanted to say ever since that graduation day, but was too self-assured to do it.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Brooke smiled the best smile her lips had ever witnessed. She walked slowly into his waiting arms, and let herself get engulfed into his warm touch. She placed her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall. The tears of relief. The tears of wait. The tears of pain. But most of all, the tears of happiness.  
  
  
  
  
Mwahahaha, hate me for leaving ya there? Sorry, I was going to write more, but I have to go and rake the yard (lol, Megs). Please review. I'm gonna do my best to have the next part up next week. Possibly even on the weekend!!!!  
  
Love Always  
  
~Amanda  



	8. Falling

Hey everybody! I should be in bed right now but my mom decided not to wash any of my clothes and….grr I'll just stop there. Anyways I was trying to find something to do and I decided to continue on my story. It seems like I am losing readers on this. I hope not, but the reviews get less and less. Please review when you're done, I would appreciate it!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Megs. Stick in there babe. I know it's confusing, but I'm here for ya!  
  
And this also goes out to daddy because he's gone for a week in Massachusetts!   
  
Boy I'm in a really weird mood; this is what staying up late on a school night can do to ya eh?  
  
Don't own a thing, unfortunately.  
  
When Four Years Pass Chapter 8  
  
  
Brooke skipped up the stairs to her house, full of energy after the tiring day. She looked back to Val and Tyler, lagging behind as if they hadn't slept in two weeks.   
  
"Come on you two, you're so slow!"   
  
"Brooke, why in the world do you have so much energy? No offense but you were being a real grouch earlier today." Tyler commented. "Why were you so grumpy anyway?"  
  
"That would be for me to know and if I feel like it, I'll tell you."  
  
"Fine, fine. But since you're so full of energy will you please go to the car and get the rest of the stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Replied Brooke as she skipped to the car and gathered the rest of the wedding supplies. She had so much fun today. Now she was looking forward to her own wedding. She had so many ideas after going out with Tyler, Val and Hank today. However, the highlight of her day was not the shopping, but the fact that Hank apologized. Brooke had never heard Hank apologize to anyone before, and since he was so much older, Brooke was beginning to think she was wrong. She smiled again as the remembrance of her in his arms crept up on her.   
  
"So, what else do you guys need for the wedding?" Brooke asked, getting herself out of the trance before Val and Tyler found her daydreaming.  
  
"Well, pretty much all the big stuff is ordered. We have all the stuff for the reception here," Val said while pointing her eyes to the boxes on the table, "So all we need are the little things."  
  
"Like what?" Brooke and Tyler asked simultaneously.  
  
"I don't know, but you can never have enough stuff. Besides I don't want to have a wedding where we figure out at the last minute that everything is either missing or was never ordered."  
  
"You'll never stop worrying then. Come on honey," spoke Tyler, "This is our wedding, make this fun."  
  
"I guess you're right." She paused as things turned quiet "So anyway, who feels like some Ice Cream? I know this brilliant place downtown…" Val was cut off.  
  
"Lets go!" Said Brooke and Tyler simultaneously, already on their ways out into the truck.  
  
**** Two hours and Thirty minutes later****  
  
Val laughed hard at a joke Tyler had said as she fell into the house. Her, Brooke, and Tyler had been thinking about the past the whole night, and had finally been kicked out of the ice cream parlor at ten o clock, as it was closing. She turned around and was about to recall the time Jamie gave mouth to mouth to a dog, but was interrupted as the loud ringing of the phone spoke up.  
  
"Linear residence" Val answered, using the polite way Brooke and the rest of her family had been using since she was little.  
  
"Is this Valerie Linear?" Asked the voice on the other line.  
  
"Yes," Val paused, "May I ask who this is?"  
  
"This is Nurse Valdez down at Memorial hospital. I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
Val's face turned from curiosity to horror. "What happened?" She asked quietly, thinking that if she stalled the news it would be easier to take.  
  
"We have a patient in the ICU here. Do you know a Hank Beechum?"  
  
"Yes." Val answered, tears already forming in her eyes.  
  
"He arrived about two hours ago. He was at the bank making a deposit when a robber came in with a gun. He threatened to kill, and as we understand it from other occupants, Mr. Beechum stood up and tried to calm him down. We found the emergency card in his wallet, and your number was on it. Did you get all that Miss? Miss?"  
  
All was silent in the Linear house, For Brooke, Val, and Tyler had ran out once as Val dropped the phone.  
  
The sound of a voice on the other line went blank, and the familiar beeping sound filled the house.  
  
  
  
So, did ya like? I know I haven't had any Jamie and Catie yet; I'm just letting it work its way in. PLEASE review, I would like to know how many people are reading this, and what those people think. I should have the next part sometime soon. Who knows when! I have leadership/ drum major training for band after school for the next two weeks, and I can barely ever get the computer. Anyways sorry for hurting Hank, I had to do it!  
  
(PS: REVIEW!!!!!!! Por favor, lol)  



	9. In Love

Hey! I don't think there are going to be many new parts on this story. I have lost a lot of readers for it, and I think some others are a lot more hooked to my new story: For Better or Worse. Personally, I think I am too, but I'm not one to leave things undone. Therefore, I am taking this one to the end!!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Don't own a thing.  
  
When Four Years Pass Chapter 9  
  
  
"Is there a Hank Beecham here?" A scared Val asked the nurse when they arrived to the hospital.  
  
"I'm not one to ask. Ask the receptionist."  
  
"Where?" Val was getting frustrated. It seemed nobody would tell her where Hank was.  
  
"That desk over there."  
  
Val turned to make her way to the desk, but was caught off guard as Brooke ran quickly in front oh her and asked the receptionist where Hank was.  
  
"Down the hall and to your left. Room," she paused to look at her chart, "145."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Wait, mam, only family is allowed." The receptionist called after Brooke.  
  
"She is family." Tyler told her.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, but she doesn't look much like the patient." The angered lady pointed out.  
  
"Why don't you let her go in and get off her back about it." Val said, eyes fury with anger.  
  
The nurse shrugged as if saying "Not my business." And shooed them off.  
  
  
"Hank?" Brooke asked while walking into the room. It was worse than she thought. Tubes were coming in and out of Hank's mouth, his chest, and his throat. He was a darker color than normal, and his breathing was possible from and only from the machine to his side.  
  
The blonde walked closer and pulled a chair aside to the bed. She sat in it and took Hank's cold hand. She flinched at the freezing temperature, but didn't let go, knowing that Hank needed her there. She reached up as her vision became blurry, and wiped away the tears on her cheeks.   
  
"Please make it through. You can't die Hank, you can't." Brooke whispered in his ear. She leaned forward and kissed his cool cheek. Letting the tears fall, the teenager laid her head on his chest. Up and down. Up and down. Hanks chest rose and fell at the aid of a machine.  
  
  
"Miss? Miss?" Brooke woke to the voice of a woman in a white outfit. She opened her eyes and slowly remembered where she was and what had happened. She looked slowly down to Hank, and smiled. His color was much better.  
  
"I'm sorry miss but you'll have to wait outside. The doctors need to take a look at him."  
  
"Ok, thank you."  
  
Brooke made her way into the hallway, looking for her sister. Seeing Val's familiar face made her smile, and without even thinking, Brooke ran into her sister's arms. Tyler came over and comforted the two.  
  
  
"Miss? Are you here with a Hank Beecham?" The doctor asked as he neared.  
  
"Yes. My name is Brooke." She said as she grabbed and shook the doctor's extended hand. "How is he?"  
  
"Well, despite everything that happened to him, Hank will be able to leave in a few days. He has a broken arm and a lot of scratches and bruises, but that's it. He suffered some lung damage, but he is scheduled for surgery in a couple hours, which will heal that. After the surgery, he won't need any aid in breathing. We need to keep him a couple days, and he'll have to come back every week for a month for us to see how the surgery went. Overall, I'm happy to say that Hank will be fine, and he'll get back on his feet in about a week."  
  
Brooke turned to face Val and smiled. 'Hank was going to be ok.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Is he awake?" Tyler asked the doctor.  
  
"Actually, yes. You can see him if you'd like."  
  
Brooke ran and hugged the doctor. She was so happy that Hank was ok.  
  
  
"Hank? You awake?"  
  
"Brooke! You have no clue how happy I am to see you."  
  
"I think we are equally happy."  
  
Brooke leaned forward and kissed Hank on the cheek. Hank, at the spur of the moment moved his head so that his lips were right in front of hers.  
  
"You know, I don't think it's good to kiss girls in your condition." Brooke said playfully.  
  
"Well, I think I can take the risk." Hank said as he moved his lips closer to Brooke's.  
  
"Good I'm gl.." Brooke's lips were interrupted by Hank's. His soft lips shot electricity through her body. She leaned forward to deepen the kiss when all of a sudden………..  
  
"Hank! Hey buddy how ya doin?" Tyler asked, nonchalant of what was going on.  
  
Hank took his lips from Brookes and looked at Tyler as if saying 'what were you thinking man?'  
  
"Val, what are you hitting me for?" Tyler asked as he looked back to his fiancé.  
  
Val gritted through her teeth: "They were having a moment."  
  
"A wha..?" Tyler asked, confused as ever.  
  
Val gave him a look with her eyes. Her big, blue eyes.  
  
"Ohh, a mo…OHHH!" Tyler said quietly. He turned back to Hank and spoke up.  
  
"We'll be going now." He said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Ok." Hank said as he waved to his fiends walking out the door.  
  
"So, where were we?" Hank asked as he turned towards Brooke.  
  
  
  
LAME I know. But yeah…getting it done with. I'm going to go now, freaking brother needs the freaking phone. Grr…  



End file.
